


Будь моим

by Chevalier_Hiver, fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Kinks, Lillehammer 1994 Winter Olympics, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Smut, Some Plot, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, Мелкотексты рейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevalier_Hiver/pseuds/Chevalier_Hiver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Решение судей обжалованию не подлежит — золотая медаль Олимпиады отныне принадлежит Алексею. Но Элвис не был бы собой, если бы ему не пришло в голову, как компенсировать обидное серебро.
Relationships: Elvis Stojko/Alexei Urmanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Будь моим

Его чувства напоминали какой-то чудовищный микс, как будто Элвиса внутри перемешали в блендере, разрубив все мысли на мелкие кусочки и собрав криво, неумело и фантастически неправдоподобно.

Проигрывая или побеждая, Элвис привык, что по крайней мере может с определённостью сказать, что чувствует — радость, злость, обиду, уверенность, ненависть… Сначала он был близок к последней, в течение добрых пяти минут желая испепелить взглядом судейскую панель, особенно так удружившего ему соотечественника. Подумать только, даже канадский судья поставил Элвиса ниже, чем его соперника!

Самое поганое было в том, что он, в общем-то, дал повод себя засудить, хотя полагал, что дело не в бабочке на акселе. Конечно. Нет. Не в ней. Судьи просто любили балет, чтоб он провалился, все эти невозможно старомодные движения, классический идеал, которому победитель, вне всякого сомнения, соответствовал.

Алекс был хорош. Элвис не мог этого не признать, аплодируя ему с раздосадованным выражением лица. Действительно хорош. Длинные ноги мешали ему толком вращаться, но когда он во весь рост взмыл в трикселе едва ли не над бортом — у Элвиса захватило дух, как бывало всегда, хотя он не признался бы в этом даже будучи пьян до беспамятства.

Алекс был хорош, но не лучше самого Элвиса, никак не лучше. Это вызывало в груди какое-то невероятно удушливое, тёмное чувство. Элвис скрипнул зубами, переводя взгляд на Алекса — и тут же ненависть лопнула, как воздушный шарик, проткнутый иголкой.

Вообще они не особенно много общались — так, на соревнованиях, если случалось пересечься. Алекс плохо говорил по-английски и всякий раз смущался, не умея подобрать слов, злился на себя и чаще всего старался свернуть разговор. Чертова эта его гордость, конечно. Но вообще от этого помогала пара бокалов шампанского на банкете — смущение отступало, и Элвис… должно быть, он мог сказать, что успел немного изучить Алекса — чуточку простодушного, упрямого и какого-то до потрясающей степени, по-детски чистосердечного.

Алекс вышел из кика как лунатик, едва не врезавшись в борт. Его тренер отошёл настраивать второго ученика, Алекс остался предоставленным самому себе и растерянно стоял, озираясь по сторонам недоуменным, каким-то сонным взглядом.

— Я на минутку, — бросил Элвис Курту, сидевшему рядом. Тот удивлённо вскинул брови, но промолчал, позволяя младшему товарищу по команде совершить то, о чём он, возможно, пожалеет.

— Эй! — Элвис помахал рукой перед лицом Алекса — тот был заметно выше, и ему пришлось наклонить голову — медленно, заторможенно. В светлых раскосых глазах светилась абсолютно детская растерянность. — Алекс, не стой столбом. Там тебя журналисты ждут.

— А… зачем? — выдавил он с трудом. Элвис закатил глаза.

— Привет, ты олимпийский чемпион, — эти два слова царапнули горло — это он, Элвис, он сам должен быть олимпийским чемпионом. — И они хотят у тебя спросить, как впечатления. Ну, пойдём, я тебя провожу, если ты так боишься.

Даже сейчас, растерянный и оглушённый, Алекс сощурился и поджал губы, недоверчиво глядя на протянутую ладонь Элвиса, но всё же протянул собственную. Отчего-то это тёплое прикосновение прошибло электрическим разрядом, Элвис замер на мгновение, крепче стискивая чужие чуть влажные от волнения пальцы, но мысленно махнул рукой.

— Удачи, — небрежно бросил он, останавливаясь возле зоны для прессы и подталкивая Алекса в спину. — Выживи тут как-нибудь без меня.

***

К награждению всё ещё не отпустило — Элвис не был уверен, что отпустит вообще, но он был не одинок в своих чувствах. Алекс всё ещё ходил так, будто свалился с луны и не верил своему счастью, просто не понимал — это вызывало раздражение, но Элвис с удивлением понял, что не может всерьёз ненавидеть его за эту медаль. Не может ненавидеть вообще — судьи решили всё в пользу Алекса, но он не был бездарностью и почти чисто откатал программу не хуже самого Элвиса. Да, это Элвис должен был сейчас стоять на верхней ступеньке, но это не вина Алекса, застывшего с руками по швам и растерянно обводящего глазами трибуны с неуверенной немного светлой улыбкой.

— Эй, дай я руку тебе пожму! — Элвис, забравшись на соседнюю ступень, слегка толкнул его в бок. Алекс медленно повернулся, стиснул протянутую ладонь, а потом — бог знает, что его подтолкнуло — сжал ладонь Элвиса двумя руками, как-то невозможно лично, искренне и благодарно, так, что Элвис вздрогнул, глядя в смущённые и ошалело счастливые глаза с ёкающим, щемящим чувством на сердце.

Филипп проехал мимо, закатив глаза — «я вам тут не мешаю?». С реверансами покончили, и вот уже Алекс, солнечно улыбаясь, поднял над головой своё золото.

Его золото.

Элвис старался не подавать вида, что на сердце скребли какие-то особо злые кошки. В конце концов, серебро — это не конец света, это аванс, будет ещё одна олимпиада, там он возьмёт своё… В любом случае, этот день прошёл, канадский флаг поднимался надо льдом, пусть и под звуки российского гимна, но это… наверное, это можно было пережить.

Он постарается.

Почти все уже переоделись, в раздевалке пусто. Филипп торопливо собирал вещи, помахал им рукой на прощание.

— Увидимся на показательных!

Элвис махнул в ответ, дверь захлопнулась. Сам он не мог понять, почему так медлит — у Алекса хотя бы было оправдание, потому что он, как обычно, на радостях путался в одежде, собственных ногах, и уже случайно приложился головой о дверцу шкафа. Элвис исподволь наблюдал за ним, уже складывая костюм: Алекс стаскивал с себя облегающее трико, потом — хитро сшитую рубашку, крепящуюся снизу так, что отпадала нужда в белье. В раздевалке было прохладно, он невольно обхватил себя руками за плечи, даже за пару шагов было видно, как спина покрылась гусиной кожей — чистая белая спина, переходящая в сильные ноги, для одиночника необычайно длинные и стройные.

Было бы странно не видеть кого-то, с кем соревнуешься, голым — раздевалка и душевая одна на всех, но Элвис отчего-то задержал взгляд на обычном, в общем-то, зрелище. Он мог равнодушно оценить красоту чужого тела, точно так же, как если бы он смотрел на ледяную мраморную статую, но что-то в неловких, заторможенных и вместе с тем подспудно изящных, птичьих движениях притягивало его взгляд до тех самых пор, пока он не вышел из душевой, оставив Алекса в одиночестве — тот стоял под тёплыми струями воды, закрыв глаза и замерев, будто пытаясь смыть с себя усталость, эмоции и смятение.

***

Чёрт его знает, зачем Элвис пришёл. Забытую коробку с салфетками можно было поискать в раздевалке завтра, самому, но отчего-то ему надо было увидеть лицо Алекса под любым предлогом, разбередить лишний раз тупо саднящую рану на своём самолюбии.

— Да? Войдите, — раздался негромкий голос, и Элвис толкнул незапертую дверь.

Алекс, сидевший на кровати без особой цели, встрепенулся, увидев его.

— Тебе что-то нужно?

— Я… хотел спросить, мою салфетницу в раздевалке не видел?

Алекс с сожалением помотал головой.

— Нет, извини. Я… не обратил внимания.

— Ясное дело, — горько вырвалось у Элвиса — тот, наконец, разглядел, что именно его собеседник так нервно вертел в руках. — Ясное дело, что тебе сегодня плевать на всё.

Алекс выпрямился, откладывая медаль в сторону.

— Прости? — переспросил он напряжённо. — Ты что-то сказал? Я… не расслышал.

Всё он прекрасно расслышал — и этот выпад всколыхнул в душе Элвиса невнятную сумрачную бурю, заставил шагнуть вперёд, захлопывая дверь за своей спиной. У Алекса нервно дёрнулся кадык, но в остальном он остался спокоен и смотрел почти с вызовом.

— Ты всё слышал, — просто и уверенно сказал Элвис, подходя почти вплотную.

— Я должен раскаяться? Или медаль со слезами выкинуть?

— Ты ничего мне не должен.

— Кроме медали? — язвительная улыбка. — Ты на неё смотришь так, будто убить за неё готов.

— А ты нет? — Элвис был совсем рядом, всё больше распаляясь.

— Я не убийца, — это прозвучало донельзя пафосно и горделиво, так, что трудно было сдержать хохот, нервный и вместе с тем горький. — Если тебе нужна медаль здесь и сейчас, до Нагано не дотерпишь… иди и возьми.

Элвис замер, глядя ему в глаза — упрямые и злые мутно-голубые ледышки.

— Что…

— Иди и возьми! — в голосе Алекса на самом излёте мелькнула рычащая нотка, которая окончательно вывела Элвиса из себя. И стоило весь день быть дружелюбным — искренне, от души — чтобы сейчас все усилия были брошены в грязь, а Алекс, чёртов везунчик Алекс язвительно бросал ему в лицо то, что вполне тянуло на оскорбление.

И Элвис шагнул вперёд.

Алекс, конечно, знал, что несмотря на рост не сможет тягаться с мощным соперником, годы проведшим на тренировках по кунг-фу. Элвис, конечно, знал, что при желании одним ударом может сломать противнику шею, но на деле ни на единую секунду эта мысль не проскользнула у него в голове — только прижать к кровати, стиснуть чужую кисть до онемения и подхватить выпавший из ладони золотой круг с цветной лентой.

Алекс скрипнул зубами от унижения и упорно отводил глаза, когда соперник выпустил его. В голове у него наверняка уже зрела тысяча отговорок, которые он выдаст, чтобы оправдать отсутствие медали — Элвис знал, что он никогда не расскажет правды. Скорее уж отгрызёт себе язык, чтобы точно не проговориться, даже пьяным, даже в беспамятстве.

Это роднило их — нечеловеческое упрямство и гордость, это сталкивало их лбами, и каким бы ни казался мягким, податливым Алекс, сегодня он, с его стойкостью стали на лезвиях коньков и хрустальным кружевом программы — сегодня он был победителем.

— Она твоя, — сказал Элвис тихо. — Она твоя, — повторил он громче, разворачиваясь и поднимая медаль, чтобы в следующую секунду опустить её на шею оторопевшему Алексу. Их лица были очень близко, так, что можно было почувствовать чужое дыхание, чуть прерывистое после противоборства, которое сложно было назвать дракой, так близко, что ощущалось, кажется, даже тепло кожи, зардевшихся щёк.

— Она твоя, — прошептал Элвис в третий раз. — А ты… ты — мой.

При столкновении оба приложились так, что на губах чувствовался привкус крови, но это только заставляло сильнее дрожать в мутном, ошеломляющем азарте. Он просто притягивал к себе Алекса и целовал его удивлённо приоткрытые губы, целовал жадно, почти грубо толкаясь языком в тёплый, влажный рот. Безумие длилось секунд двадцать, прежде чем Элвис отшатнулся, испугавшись сам себя.

Глаза Алекса диковато поблескивали в свете заходящего солнца. Он медленно слизнул кровь с губ и долгим взглядом посмотрел на Элвиса, готового провалиться сквозь землю за этот дурацкий, необъяснимый порыв. Что это было — попытка утвердить власть? Выплеск нервозности соревнований? Или…

— Золото-то всё равно моё, — усмехнулся Алекс совершенно беззлобно.

Это было последнее, чего Элвис сейчас от него ожидал. Он тупо сидел на полу, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Послушай, это…

Тёплая влажная ладонь мягко опустилась на его губы.

— У нас не очень-то получается говорить, — тихо сказал Алекс, соскальзывая к нему на пол. — Может, получше получится действовать.

И поцеловал в ответ — немного неловко, скованно, осторожно, будто явно ждал, что его оттолкнут, но Элвис даже не собирался. Что это было, что это есть — разберутся потом, не сейчас, сейчас только целоваться, жадно, голодно, властно, заставляя Алекса уступить, поддаться.

— Я же говорил, что мой! — довольно улыбнулся Элвис, останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— Тебе вечно хочется быть первым, — усмешка Алекса была скорее ласковой, чем злой.

— Такова суть чемпионов.

— Но золото-то всё равно у меня.

— Зато ты, — голос у Элвиса дрожал, тем сильнее, чем нарастало понимание собственных слов, — зато ты будешь моим. Вместе с золотом.

Вместо ответа Алекс уткнулся головой ему в плечо, позволяя положить ладонь себе на голову, пропустить взъерошенные волосы сквозь пальцы, спуститься на шею, ниже, к лопаткам. Когда Элвис дошёл до поясницы, с силой провёл по копчику, Алекс вздрогнул, чуть подался навстречу.

— Ты мой, — прошептал Элвис ему прямо на ухо.

— Твой, — еле слышно отозвался Алекс. — Твой.

Эта покорность сбавила Элвису оборотов — во всяком случае он отказался от идеи прямо сходу повалить Алекса на пол. Целовал шею, прикусывая у основания, чтобы оставить следы, чтобы пометить своё, чтобы заставить Алекса вздрагивать и рвано вздыхать, сильнее стискивать в объятиях.

— Футболку сними, — бросил Элвис, скидывая собственную. — А вот медаль оставь.

— Зачем? — Алекс смотрел непонимающе, как-то почти сонно, и проще было показать наглядно, просто притянув его к себе за ленту, игнорируя удивлённый вздох.

— Затем, что ты останешься в ней. Только в ней. Она твоя, так ведь? И будет твоя, а ты будешь моим.

Элвис дёрнул ленту на себя, чтобы притянуть Алекса совсем близко, чтобы шепнуть в самое ухо:

— Совсем моим. До конца.

Алекс тяжело сглотнул, но не дёрнулся прочь — только медленно потянулся к краю футболки. Медаль провалилась за воротник, упала на голую грудь, он отбросил ткань в сторону и чуть застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Иди на кровать. И штаны тоже сними.

Пуговица на джинсах никак не желала поддаваться, и когда Элвис бросил взгляд в сторону кровати, Алекс уже улёгся, раздетый догола.

— Кто-то перевыполнил план.

— Только не шути про пятилетку в четыре года. Я просто почему-то решил, что подарки ты предпочитаешь без обёртки. Я прав?

— А это подарок?

— Сойдёт за утешительный приз? — в глазах Алекса горели искорки смеха.

Элвис не ответил, сокращая расстояние. Всё тело Алекса было открыто его взгляду — длинные ноги, наполовину возбуждённый член, впалый живот, широкие плечи, но притягивал больше всего взгляд — прямой и открытый.

И эта его бесхитростная прямота, без капли притворства, с которой он был готов отдаваться, ударила в голову чудовищным огненным коктейлем.

Алекс выгибался под ним, когда Элвис, прижав его к кровати, жадно целовал — губы, шею, плечи. Тот отвечал беспорядочно, слепо, как будто вспоминая что-то полузабытое, жмурил глаза и рвано вздыхал от нетерпеливых прикосновений. Элвис сжал ленту в кулаке, затягивая её на беззащитной длинной шее, одного движения было бы достаточно, чтобы вовсе перекрыть кислород хватающему воздух ртом Алексу.

— Мой, — чётко сказал Элвис, прежде чем отпустить ленту, давая доступ к воздуху, целуя дрожащее в захлёбывающихся вздохах горло.

— Мой. — Раздвинуть мощные бёдра коленом, заставить развести их сильнее. Алекс мог бы не поддаваться — но уступал, податливо выгибаясь, кусая губы.

«Ты ещё будешь меня просить. Ты умолять меня будешь тебя трахнуть».

Уж в этом-то Элвис был уверен.

— Мой. — Сомкнуть ладонь на чужом члене, слыша задушенный, проглоченный стон, пройтись по нежной горячей коже, проследить пальцем проступившую вену, дразняще скользнуть по бёдрам.

— Мой. Мой хороший. Такой податливый. Такой послушный, — шептал он, сам не вполне отдавая себе отчёт, что делает. Алекс пытался отвечать на ласку, но Элвис попросту перехватил его руки, навалился сверху, чувствуя, как талию судорожно обхватывают чужие горячие бёдра.

— Вот так, правильно, мой золотой. — Медаль была между ними, тёплое золото обжигало кожу.

— Я… мне…

— Всё будет. Будет ещё много всего, — охрипшим голосом пообещал Элвис. — Тебе понравится, не сомневайся. Чувствуешь? — он чуть толкнулся вперёд, вызывая едва слышный стон. — Я уже чертовски тебя хочу, Алекс, но до этого мы ещё дойдём.

Он был не то чтобы в настроении соображать, поэтому тюбик крема попался на глаза как нельзя кстати — сойдёт. Жирная желтоватая масса щедро вытекла на пальцы — может, нужно было повременить, подразнить побольше, но один взгляд на помутневшие глаза и искусанные губы Алекса, на его напряжённое тело — это могло заставить забыть обо всём.

Он не собирался жалеть Алекса, но ему это, кажется, было и не нужно — слишком уж жадно он вскинул бёдра навстречу чужим пальцам.

— Ещё, — вырвалось у него против воли, прежде чем он снова закусил губы, чтобы только потакать свей чёртовой гордости, чтобы не сметь просить.

Элвис проталкивал пальцы почти грубо, но Алексу нравилось.

— Надо же, какой ты жадный, — он не узнал свой голос в этом свистящем, дрожащем шепоте. — И ноги только шире разводишь. Не терпится? Хочешь?

— Да, да… — вырвалось всё же у Алекса, и это была последняя формальность, отделявшая Элвиса от того, чтобы с силой раздвинуть ему бёдра до предела, заставить чуть приподняться и наконец-то толкнуться внутрь.

Алекс тихо, невнятно вскрикнул, приоткрыв абсолютно сумасшедшие глаза, еле сфокусировавшиеся на лице Элвиса. Впервые тот ощутил тревогу, но почти тут же Алекс расслабился, рвано перевёл дыхание и коротко, едва заметно кивнул, отдавая своё тело в чужую волю до тех самых пор, пока Элвис не вошёл до самого конца,

— Мой, — прошептал он на ухо Алексу. — Теперь до конца, хороший, золотой, такой…

Слов не нашлось, только осторожный почти поцелуй в приоткрытые губы.

— Чувствуешь? — Элвис шепнул на грани слышимости и толкнулся бёдрами, вызвав тихий задушенный всхлип. — Чувствуешь… внутри?

— Да… да… т-так… много… — Алекс бормотал почти бредово и выгибался, раскрывался навстречу, и невозможно было понять, чего в этом больше — доверия или жадности. Когда он толкнулся снова, сильнее, жёстче, Алекс закусил припухшие уже губы, почти до крови.

— Потерпи, — Элвис приказывал, но приказывал почти ласково.

Алекс судорожно кивнул, на открывая глаз, выгнулся навстречу и на следующие движения попытался, сдавленно ахнув, прикоснуться к себе, но Элвис перехватил его руки.

— Не так быстро. Я же сказал — потерпи.

Лента медали промокла от пота, только сам золотой диск отливал алым в последних лучах заката, блики разбегались от сильных, жёстких толчков. Алекс и вправду был его, полностью, до конца, беспомощный, податливый и… красивый, невозможно, до щемящего сердца красивый — разметавшийся, изогнувшийся в судороге, с влажной от пота кожей, с искусанными, припухшими губами. И с золотом, всё ещё с золотом, не дававшим забыть, что Алекс принадлежит сейчас Элвису — но медаль останется с Алексом навсегда, и это заставляло срываться на бешеный ритм, на грубость, а потом сбивчиво просить прощения в ответ на тихий вскрик, зацеловывать лицо, шептать на ухо бессвязную ерунду с вечным рефреном — «мой, мой…» — до беспамятства, до сносящего мозг оргазма, до того, чтобы, слыша издалека уже собственный вскрик, кончить прямо внутрь, в обжигающе горячее тело, отпустить руки, позволяя Алексу уже бессознательно почти, рвано ласкать себя — хватило нескольких движений — и упасть рядом, всё ещё сплетаясь, не имея ни сил, не желания отстраниться.

— Мой, — прошептал Элвис в последний раз не своим голосом, и Алекс вместо ответа только прижался ближе.

«Завтра решим».

Завтра останется решать всё. Не сегодня.

Медаль останется Алексу. Что касается самого Алекса, то Элвис… он бы хотел, чтобы это, возможно, осталось так.

Как именно — он не знал и сам, но думать не осталось сил — только погрузиться в дремоту после безумного дня, в начале которого он ещё лелеял надежду стать олимпийским чемпионом, а в конце засыпал, сжимая в объятиях человека, поглотившего его мечту, вобравшего её в себя.

Возможно, это что-то да значило.


End file.
